


Мышь

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Не, это менее жуткое… но в номер я не пойду.— Почему?!— Потому что я не могу спать, когда оно там бегает!— Кто «оно»? Привидение?— Нет, — Джонни склонился над недоумевающим графом и тихо выдохнул замогильным голосом: — Мышь.





	Мышь

Сегодня Дракуле не дали поспать как следует. Опять.

Угадайте, кто?

Естественно Джонатан!

— Джонни-рюкзакер, я буду убивать тебя медленно и мучительно! — зарычал вампир, рывком садясь на кровати и сбрасывая с себя бренную тушку задолбавшего человека. — Что тебя опять не устраивает?! Жучок в постели? Или снова паук? Учти, в таком случае мне легче съесть тебя, чем охотиться на эту мелкоту!

Джонатан отрицательно показал головой:

— Не, это менее жуткое… но в номер я не пойду.

— Почему?!

— Потому что я не могу спать, когда оно там бегает!

— Кто «оно»? Привидение?

— Нет, — Джонни склонился над недоумевающим графом и тихо выдохнул замогильным голосом: — Мышь.

На лице Дракулы высветилась мысль примерно такого содержания:

«Слышь, чувачок, а давай я провожу тебя до деревни, и ты отправишься на все четыре стороны? А то реально задолбал…»

— Чем тебе мышь не угодила?

— Она всё грызёт! А ещё постоянно пищит, я не могу уснуть в таком шуме!

— Ты уснул во время передачи «Завывания с Вулфием Недоубитым»! Даже я так не могу.

— Ну, она меня раздражает! Я не люблю, когда по мне что-то ходит!

— Я тоже, — с нотой претензии выдохнул вампир. — Но тебя же это не останавливает!

— Я не буду спать с мышью! Поймите меня!

— Джонни, ты тоже меня пойми! Я не могу убить эту зверушку! И не потому, что мягкотелый и всё такое, а потому, что мы с ней родственники в каком-то поколении. Ясно?

— Оу, — видно, сие было человеку доныне неизвестно. Он осторожно встал и попятился к двери. — Тогда… тогда извините, не знал.

Скрипнула дверь и вампир застонал, оставшись в одиночестве.

«Дьявол, дай мне сил!» — Дракула укутался в одеяло и устроился поудобнее — надо успеть уснуть, пока зятю в голову не пришла ещё какая-нибудь идея.

«Очень надеюсь, что мою выдумку насчёт родства с мышиным и крысиным царством он не принял за чистую монету…»

* * *

Шёл пятый день после того случая.

Джонатан подозрительно глядел на Эсмеральду.


End file.
